


Voltas.

by takkano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexo, Violencia, conflitos, negação, preconceito, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Atá mesmo uma muralha sólida de ignorância e preconceitos pode ser atravessada: pela pessoa certa é claro.





	1. Sentimentos novos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail é uma série de anime e mangá criada por Hiro Mashima, créditos a ele. Personagens somente emprestados *-*

Realmente a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. E esse mundo dá muitas voltas. Naquele momento ninguém estaria mais apto a descobrir essa grande verdade do que o belo rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e dono de lindos e sedutores olhos azuis.

Freed estava sentada no fundo do salão da guilda da Fairy Tail. Ele girava inocentemente um tecido amarelo entre seus dedos longos e finos. Ah, aquela fita! O objeto que marcou a descoberta de um novo sentimento. Um sentimento ao qual Freed poderia jurar que não existia, que era apenas fruto de sua imaginação devido a sua grande adoração por Laxus.

Lentamente as lembranças de como tudo se iniciou invadiam a sua mente.  
Flash Back…

Freed e Laxus voltavam da floresta onde o Rujinshu havia acabado de completar sua missão.

— Parece que saímos ilesos desta vez – Freed falava orgulhoso de si mesmo olhando em direção a Laxus, o rapaz adorava mostrar ao loiro como ele era competente.

Laxus olhou para o colega de equipe e riu. Freed fechou a cara e se encolheu um pouco irritado e um tanto humilhado pelo fato de Laxus parecer zombar dele.

— Desculpe Freed, mas você não saiu assim tão ileso quanto pensa – e dizendo isso o loiro segurou em seu braço levantando o até seu rosto para que o garoto visse um pequeno corte em seu dedo.

Até esse momento Freed apenas cerrou os dentes irritado pelas brincadeirinhas de mal gosto que o líder do Rujinshu gostava de fazer. Não havia, para Freed, nada demais naquele pequeno gesto de Laxus. O que realmente mexeria consigo seria a próxima atitude do loiro.

Laxus distraidamente lambeu o sangue do dedo de Freed. Ele deslizou sua língua até o corte e sugou levemente o local sem notar o quanto este pequeno gesto poderia parecer constrangedor no momento.

Quando ergueu os olhos, Laxus levou um susto. Encontrou os olhos azuis de Freed antes azuis cristalinos escuros de desejo. A boca to rapaz sempre tão rosada agora exibia um vermelho vivo devido à irrigação sanguínea no local. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos el parecia ofegar um pouco. O rosto de Freed estava num tom carmim.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos acabaram se constrangendo com as expressões alheias; Laxus com um Freed excitado e Freed com um Laxus corado e constrangido.

O loiro se afastou um pouco soltando a mão de Freed lentamente.

— Nossa que situação mais estranha a gente criou aqui agora – Dizia Laxus tentando não olhar para Freed.

Freed não respondeu. Lutava em seu interior contra uma avalanche de emoções e sentimentos adormecidos que agora desmoronavam dentro de si. Laxus continuava a olhar Freed assustado. Talvez ele realmente tivesse ido longe demais, e agora Freed estava chateado e constrangido pelo que ele fez. Achando melhor ignorar a cara de pânico de Freed Laxus rasgou um pedaço da manga da sua camiseta amarela e a amarou no dedo ferido de Freed.

Freed acabou despertando para a realidade quando notou Laxus amarrando a fita em seu dedo. Sentiu-se ridículo. Laxus só estava tentando ser gentil com ele ( coisa que normalmente ou nunca o loiro faria) cuidando de um ferimento seu e ele surtando assim sem motivos na frente do homem que mais admirava no mundo… isso era imperdoável. “O homem que mais admirava no mundo”, essa frase reverberava estranhamente em sua mente. Ajoelhou-se e pediu desculpas sem pensar duas vezes.

— Perdoe-me Laxus – ainda não conseguia olhar nos olhos do outro – é que eu senti tanta a sua falta quando você foi embora da guilda que só a sua presença já é o suficiente para me emocionar. Perdoe-me a minha indiscrição, prometo ser menos exagerado, me desculpa.

O loiro o olhou um tanto irritado.

— Ora Freed pare de frescuras, nem sei do que você está falando. Eu disse que foi estranho, só isso. Não fique ai imaginando “coisas”, idiota – Laxus soltou seu usual tom bruto e ameaçador de sempre.

Freed se levantou ainda de cabeça baixa e ficou ali parado no mesmo lugar. Laxus passou por ele violentamente quase o derrubando e seguiu floresta adentro.

Naquela noite antes de chegarem a Magnólia, Evergreen e Biswout se reuniram a Laxus e Freed para acamparem, pois a floresta era densa e perigosa demais para caminhar à noite.

Fizeram uma fogueira e se sentaram ao redor dela. A noite estava fria e o vento soprava forte. Evergreen e Biswout riam descontrolados enquanto falavam sobre sua parte na missão que nem notaram o clima pesado que havia ali entre Laxus e Freed; aliás, nem suas presenças eram notadas.

Laxus e Freed estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e mesmo sem perceber acabavam sempre trocando alguns olhares a cada cinco segundos. Laxus começou ase sentir incomodado com os olhares de Freed e se levantou irritado.

— Vou buscar um pouco de água – Laxus pegou o cantil e eu a volta na fogueira.

— Eu vou terminar de arrumar as barracas – Freed resolveu fazer algo de útil também para não ficar tão evidente que ambos estavam tentando se ignorar.

Ao passarem entre a fogueira e uma árvore acabaram se esbarrando. Freed por ser menor bateu com o rosto no peito forte de Laxus. Como que por reflexo, Laxus o segurou pelos braços e automaticamente abaixou a cabeça encostando o nariz nos cabelos de Freed. O loiro respirou e sentiu o cheiro inebriante dos fios sedosos do cabelo de Freed. Ficaram ali num impasse, paralisados. Corações tamborilando sem entender o por quê de, de repente toda a convivência entre eles parecia ter se tornado tão sufocante mas necessária. Ambos ordenavam a seus cérebros, “mova-se, por favor”, porém seus corpos pareciam não aceitar as ordens.

Laxus sentiu medo. Não sabia ao certo do que tinha medo, mas percebeu que realmente de alguma forma Freed estava mexendo com ele.

— Ei vão ficar ai empatando o caminho, pombinhos? – Evergreen soltou um pouquinho do seu veneno assustando os dois que agora obstruíam a sua passagem.

— Ei cuidado com o que fala. E a culpa é dele que não olha por onde anda – embora falasse com Evergreen seu olhar era direcionado a Freed como se o censurasse por algo além daquilo.

— Perdão Laxus, não sabia que você era tão sensível assim – Freed se dirigiu irritado ao seu líder. Ao sair do caminho dessa vez foi Freed que quase derrubou Laxus esbarrando nele irritado.

— Opa, a princesa tá nervosinha hoje – Biswout gritou enquanto Freed se afastava pisando firme. Então o mago e seus bonequinhos se dirigiram à Laxus – liga não, isso ai é falta de sexo.

Laxus corou e olhou horrorizado para Biswout ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Mil coisas passaram em sua mente nesse momento, inclusive a imagem de um Freed nu e arfante sendo prensado por ele em uma árvore. Laxus teve vontade de se jogar na fogueira por imaginar coisas tão absurdas e idiotas.

Pelo resto da noite durante o caminho de volta à Magnólia, os dois não trocaram nenhuma única palavra, apesar de que, muitos olhares cheios de dúvidas e desejos se fizeram presentes.  
Fim do Flash Back.


	2. A verdade.

Freed continuava a fitar o pequeno pedaço de tecido entre seus dedos quando sentiu o perfume de Laxus se aproximando. Tentou esconder o pedaço de pano amarelo mas percebeu que Laxus já o tinha visto. O loiro passou por ele e lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. Freed devolveu um olhar tão gelado quanto os golpes de Gray.

Laxus sentou-se no balcão e começou a conversar com Mirajane. Logo Cana se aproximou visivelmente bêbada e se sentou no colo de Laxus rindo feito louca. Laxus virou o rosto. Cana era uma mulher realmente linda, mas, cheirava à cachaça e Laxus odiava o cheiro de álcool, principalmente em mulheres.

Freed que assistia tudo muti chateado, se levantou e saiu da guilda passando por Laxus sem nem olhar para o lado. Depois de um certo tempo, Laxus resolveu ir atrás de Freed, já que o rapaz não havia lhe ado atenção desde que voltaram da missão.

Laxus o procurou por todos os lugares, até que viu longas mechas de cabelos verdes esvoaçando por detrás de uma árvore na beira do lago. Freed percebeu sua aproximação.

— Qual o problema, Laxus, Cana de deixou na mão? – perguntou irônico vendo a cara indignada de Laxus.

— Qual é o “seu” problema? Não sabe diferenciar uma gentileza de um apelo sexual?

Freed o olhou com raiva. Então Laxus insistiria naquilo de novo?

— Não sei do que está falando, quero ficar sozinho.

— Eu só estava tentando te ajudar e por isso fiz aquilo.

— Ah, aposto que você se arrependeu de ter me ajudado não é? – Freed finalmente abriu os olhos que até agora se mantinham fechados. Laxus se perdeu por alguns instantes no intenso azul dos olhos de Freed.

— Claro que não!

Freed se levantou levando a mão à cintura e puxou um pequeno canivete de suas vestes. Levou-o em direção aos próprios lábios e fez um pequeno corte no local, bem pequeno mas o suficiente para um filete de sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo.

— Então faço de novo – Freed o desafiou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Laxus sorriu irônico. Se aproximou de Freed e fez exatamente como havia feito naquele dia. Deslizou sua língua pelo queixo de Freed até chegar em seus lábios abocanhando-os vorazmente.

Laxus mantinha uma das mãos escorada na árvore onde Freed se apoiava, a outra mão permanecia suspensa ao lado de seu corpo, não tinha coragem para envolver Freed em um abraço. Porém, tomava a boca do rapaz em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

— Mas que droga Freed!! – Laxus gritou furioso empurrando o garoto para longe de si. O loiro parecia estar perturbado e perdido por tê-lo beijado sem pensar – coloque-se no seu lugar, eu nunca vou ceder a você, não consegue entender que tenho você apenas como amigo.

Freed riu. Laxus realmente devia estar bem alterado de fato, pois, na verdade, nem mesmo amigos eles eram.

— Quero mais do que apenas a sua amizade, sempre quis. Mas é que agora, cansei de me conter – Freed praticamente chorava aquelas palavras – Não suporto ver outras mulheres se esfregando em você, como a Cana por exemplo, e você ainda permite. Isso é torturante pois eu que te amo tanto mal consigo falar com você sem ser xingado ou menosprezado.

— Já chega Freed – Laxus parecia de alguma forma derrotado – melhor nós pararmos por aqui, eu prometo esquecer todo esse mal entendido entre nós e então tudo voltará a ser como era antes.

Neste momento, Cana veio cambaleando e gritando o nome de Laxus até chegar onde ambos estavam. Ela se atirou entre eles e ficou segurando-se em Laxus. Logo a morena notou a presença de Freed ali.

— Sabe Freed v-você não tem o corpão do Laxus – ela deslizou a mão pelos braços de Laxus – mas você deve ser uma delícia na cama com esse seu jeitinho inocente.

Cana soltou-se de Laxus e sem que ninguém esperasse agarrou Freed pelo lenço o beijando com força.

Freed a empurrou irritado limpando a boca com a manga do casaco.

— Bom vou deixá-los a vontade e se me permitem – Freed fez uma reverência discreta a Laxus assim como costumava fazer depois de receber uma ordem do loiro – agora irei me recolher. Espero que tenha uma noite muito agradável Laxus. E dizendo isso o rapaz saiu caminhando em direção à guilda. Freed passou praticamente correndo por todos pois o seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, além, da raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por ser tão covarde e idiota.

Chegando ao dormitório que dividia com Laxus, Freed respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Passou pela cama do loiro acariciando os lençóis.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes se deitou sobre eles. Algumas delas em companhia do próprio Laxus, mas nunca com segundas intenções; pelo menos não da parte de Laxus.

Freed abriu seu cassaco vermelho e o deslizou pelos ombros deixando-o cair aos pés da cama de Laxus. Abriu os botões da camisa e soltou seu cinto. Despiu-se completamente, exceto pela camisa branca que apenas havia deixado aberta. Olhou para a cama de Laxus. Somente os dois dormiam ali naquele quarto, e eram raras as vezes em que o loiro dormia cem sua própria cama, pois ele sempre costumava passar as noites em camas alheias.

Caminhou até a outra parte do quarto. Soltou seus longos cabelos e abriu a janela escancarando-a deixando que o vento batesse violentamente em seu corpo. Ele estremeceu. Não pelo vento, mas pelo reflexo de Laxus no vidro da janela.


	3. Cedendo.

Laxus estava lá o olhando fixamente. O loiro olhou em volta de sua cama e viu as roupas de Freed jogadas no chão.

— Pensou em dormir na minha cama hoje, Freed? – perguntou Laxus em um tom de deboche.

Freed não respondeu. Continuou parado sentindo o vento bater em seu corpo tentando ignorar o desprezo de Laxus.

— Quantas vezes você se deitou nessa cama, não é Freed? Algumas vezes até mesmo comigo, mas sempre como amigos é claro. Teve momentos em que eu até cheguei a desconfiar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a mim. Como aquela vez em que você achou que eu estivesse dormindo e ficou acariciando meus lábios com seus dedos. Ou aquela em que você passou pela minha cama e deslisou a mão pelo meu dorso nu. Não gosto de homens Freed, você melhor do que ninguém devia saber disso. Por acaso já me viu alguma vez com um?

Freed já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Virou-se para Laxus e caminhou em sua direção. Percebeu que o loiro ficara apreensivo com a sua aproximação, provavelmente devido a nudez e ao desejo estampado em seus olhos. As pernas de Laxus estavam entreabertas e Freed se meteu entre elas fazendo o loiro se remexer extremamente incomodado.

Mas antes que Laxus pudesse ter algum ataque de fúria devido à situação, Freed pegou em sua mão levando-a até seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

— Não gosta de homens… nem mesmo de mim, Laxus?

Inconsciente de seus atos, Laxus acabou acariciando o rosto de Freed. O rapaz depositou um beijo na palma de sua mão o fazendo estremecer.

— Não consigo Freed. Isso é estranho, é vergonhoso e se alguém nos visse eu morreria – Laxus praticamente cuspiu uma palavra após a outra sem olhar para Freed.

— Ninguém precisa saber. – Freed engatinhou de costas sobre a cama de Laxus encostando-se à cabeceira – Pelo menos deixe que eu mate a minha vontade de te tocar. Não forçarei nada do que não queira, eu juro.

Laxus se levantou sério e virou-se de costas para Freed. Neste momento Freed fechou os olhos derrotado. Laxus havia lhe dado as costas. Ela iria embora, e, talvez agora fosse correndo para a cama de Cana ou até mesmo da Mira. Abriu os olhos para ver o seu amado partir quando seu coração deu um pulo de surpresa.

Laxus estava retirando sua camiseta. Freed pode vê-lo levando as mãos ao cinto e logo sua calça ir ao chão. A única peça agora no corpo forte do loiro era uma boxer branca.

— Laxus … – foi tudo o que Freed conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

Laxus subiu na cama em direção à Freed puxando o lençol.

— Não consigo ir além, esse é o máximo de roupa que posso tirar, e também – Laxus puxou o lençol cobrindo o corpo já desperto de Freed – não vou conseguir com você assim tão exposto. Serão apenas algumas carícias, alguns toques e posso até te beijar, mas, é só Freed.

Laxus deitou-se sobre o outro receoso. Levou a mão à nuca do rapaz trazendo-o para um beijo. Foi um beijo violento e intenso. Sentiu Freed arfar de prazer. Seu corpo estremeceu quando as mãos de Freed subiram arranhando a pele de suas costas. A boca de Freed era macia e muito doce. Tinha que admitir o maldito era gostoso de se beijar. Sentiu a boca salivar ao ter sua língua sugada por Freed. Deixo seus lábios e mordeu seu pescoço. Freed jogou a cabeça para trás agarrando-se aos fios loiros do outro enterrando-o mais em sua própria carne. Laxus sentiu o corpo amolecer, o cheiro da pele de Freed estava deixando-o atordoado. Por um momento esqueceu-se de que estava com outro homem e deslizou a mão de Freed até seu membro pressionado-a ali. Freed soltou um lamurio que fez sua ereção pulsar ainda mais. Ah, aquele som era maravilhoso. Realmente Freed sabia fazer sons incríveis.

Toques, amassos, beijos, palavras desconexas e sentidos à flor da pele; foi tudo demais para Laxus. Quando se deu conta de que Freed estava gemendo demais percebeu que havia penetrado dois dedos em sua entrada.

Paralisou. Como chegara tão longe assim?

Sentiu as paredes do ânus de Freed sugarem ele, apertando-o. Movimentou timidamente os dedos ali. Era tão molhado, tão quente… tão apertado. Era perfeito. Não se conteve, abaixou-se até o ouvido de Freed.

— Não aguento mais, eu quero você Freed!


	4. E agora?

Os primeiros raios de luz nem de longe ameaçavam surgir no horizonte, mas os olhos de Laxus já queimavam impedindo-o de continuar a dormir. Sentiu um perfume agradável invadir seu olfato. Não esse não era mais um daqueles perfumes baratos aos quais estava acostumado a sentir a cada manhã quando acordava no quarto de qualquer uma. Esse cheiro ele conhecia bem. Sentia-o todos os dias e a todo momento. Era como se aquele cheiro fizesse parte do ar ao qual respirava para viver.

O teto, as paredes, os lençóis. Ah, sim era seu quarto com certeza. Estava em sua cama, e não teria que sair de fininho ou dar uma de romântico e nem satisfação alguma para alguém que mal sabia o nome logo pela manhã. Suspirou aliviado, ou, pelo menos até tocar nos cabelos longos e sedosos espalhados em seu peito. Segurou uma mecha entre os dedos analisando-os. Sua mente finalmente num passe de mágica registrou todo o ocorrido da noite anterior.

–Freed! - disse para si mesmo como se tentasse explicar algo para si mesmo. Seu estômago afundou. Havia estragado tudo. Dormira com seu amigo, ele era um homem e ainda havia dito que o amava, ou pior, demonstrou isso a ele.

Procurou em volta o rosto do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Freed estava deitado de bruços com a cabeça voltada para o seu lado e o cabelo todo espalhado pelo rosto. Laxus removeu algumas mechas do rosto do rapaz. Freed sorria, mas sua face ainda estava manchada pelas lágrimas. O loiro acariciou os lábios rosados de Freed. Ele riu silenciosamente como se sentisse cócegas. Laxus achou aquilo muito engraçado e fez de novo. Freed riu de novo e se virou para o outro lado.

Laxus bagunçou os próprios cabelos como se quisesse organizar os pensamentos. Numa situação dessas como diabos ele poderia ficar acariciando ou se divertindo com o homem com quem acabara de acordar?  
Laxus sabia que Freed era extremamente preguiçoso e provavelmente só acordaria daqui umas três horas.

O loiro levantou bem devagar. Suas pernas doeram muito e ele acabou se lembrando que ficara em posições realmente desconfortáveis para não se dizer comprometedoras para investir em Freed na noite passada. Foi tomar um banho para aliviar toda aquela confusão em que se encontrava.

Makarov bateu levemente na porta do quarto antes de abri-la silenciosamente. Teria que chamar Laxus e Freed um pouco mais cedo para uma missão importante.

Ao entrar no quarto levou um grande susto. Encontrou Freed deitado na cama de seu neto enquanto a sua própria cama nem havia sido desfeita. Freed estava totalmente nu. No chão Makarov viu as roupas de Freed jogadas ao pé da cama, e as de Laxus espalhadas um pouco mais adiante.

Makarov ouviu Laxus tossindo e o chuveiro sendo ligado. O velho acabou sorrindo. Laxus sempre tratava Freed mal e o rebaixava. Reclamava da extrema devoção de Freed, já este venerava Laxus como um deus, e lá no fundo Makarov sabia que Freed era apaixonado por seu neto, embora achasse que o insensível cabeça dura nunca fosse corresponder Freed, quem diria dormir com ele.

Resolveu deixar para avisar mais tarde, afinal não queria estragar esse momento inusitado ainda mais sabendo que se Laxus o visse naquela situação poderia surtar e isso seria fatal.

Laxus saiu do banho secando os cabelos. Ficou um tempo o olhando para Freed deitado em sua cama. Droga, não tinha como negar, ele era realmente lindo. Já havia reparado nisso antes é óbvio. As vezes quando a Rujinshu estava reunida e Freed se distraia conversando com Biswout, Laxus ficava admirando seu belo rosto. Lábios finos e rosados, o nariz levemente empinado, os olhos azuis esverdeados (na verdade a melhor parte para Laxus) e aquele sinal embaixo do olho que segundo Evergreen era seu charme irresistível. Lembrou-se até que uma vez ficara excitado quando o viu umedecer os lábios com a língua e colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e depois sorrir; essa imagem o enlouquece até hoje.

O loiro levou a mão até o rosto de Freed e tocou seus lábios novamente. Abaixou-se e os selou num singelo e delicado beijo. Sentiu os braços de Freed se erguerem e o envolver pelo pescoço num abraço enlouquecedor.

– Bom dia Laxus!- agora Freed abria os olhos e exibia um vermelho leve na face.

Laxus fez cara de espanto.   
Talvez realmente fosse bom ter saído de fininho, agora teria que dar satisfações.


	5. Seu próprio veneno.

Agora era tarde. Só havia uma maneira de fugir de toda aquela confusão… se fazer de desentendido.

Laxus apenas endureceu suas expressões e se levantou começando a se vestir. Depois de estar completamente vestido, voltou a se aproximar de Freed.

– Por favor Laxus, não diga nada que eu não gostaria de ouvir. – Freed tinha muito medo de que Laxus o odiasse depois de tudo.

– Hum? Não há nada para ser dito, pois não aconteceu exatamente nada entre nós. - o loiro apenas o olhou com seu habitual olhar de desprezo de sempre. - Vamos! Vista-se logo, temos muito trabalho a fazer. - e dizendo isto saiu do quarto deixando Freed sem saber o que dizer.

Freed sabia que aquela noite não duraria para sempre. Sabia também que se algum dia chegassem onde haviam chegado, teria sérias consequências; como por exemplo, o arrependimento de Laxus.

Mesmo aos pedaços, Freed se trocou rapidamente. Se arrumou e saiu de seu quarto em direção ao salão principal da guilda. Desceu as escadas e encontrou todos os membros da Rujinshu sentados à mesa; Laxus era o único que estava de costas.

– Oe, Freed! Está atrasado, princesa! – os bonecos de Biswout giravam em torno do rapaz repetindo “princesa, princesa” sem parar.

– Bom dia para você também Biswout. - respondeu Freed de mal gosto.

– Freed que lindo! Você mudou o cabelo hoje?

Neste momento Laxus virou de uma vez olhando diretamente para Freed, depois da exagerada exclamação de Evergreen. Freed não pode deixar de notar Laxus analisando seus cabelos. Era como se fosse natural qualquer assunto relacionado a ele chamar a atenção do loiro.

– Freed? Ei, está me ouvindo? – Evergreen passava a mão em frente ao rosto de Freed como se quisesse despertá-lo de um transe.

– Ah, sim! Resolvi prendê-lo com um rabo-de-cavalo.

– Ficou lindo Freed! Com certeza você é um dos caras mais lindos da guilda. O que acha Laxus?

O loiro ainda olhava para Freed. Quando percebeu que era o alvo das atenções, virou-se de costas novamente.

– Ah, sim ele é bem bonito para um cara – respondeu meio grosso, para não passar a impressão de estar elogiando o outro. Só que deu errado.

– Hummm, Laxus? Que isso ein? Eu estava perguntando sobre o novo penteado do Freed e não se você achava ele bonito – Evergreen olhou maliciosa para Laxus que socou a mesa irritado.

– Então seja mais específica da próxima vez – Laxus se levantou e pegou sua mochila – Vamos! Temos um longo caminho até a nossa próxima missão.

Todos saíram às presas atrás de Laxus, porém, Freed se certificou de manter uma certa distância do loiro.

Já estavam fora de Magnólia quando Laxus percebeu a excessiva distância de Freed.

– O que pensa que está fazendo ai atrás, Freed? Você é ou não da minha guarda pessoal? Por que diabos está tão longe assim? – Laxus parecia muito irritado com a aparente calma de Freed.

– Eu é que pergunto. Qual é o problema, Laxus? A Ever eu Biswout estão ai, bem ao seu lado. Então que diferença faz, não é? Quero dizer, não há realmente nenhum motivo especial para exatamente eu estar ao seu lado, certo?

Agora Freed havia realmente conseguido. Laxus estava puto da vida com ele. O loiro o olhou de forma assassina e fechou o punho soltando algumas fagulhas elétricas de forma ameaçadora. Porém apenas fungou irritado e continuou andando. Ever e Biswout se olharam intrigados, afinal não era nada comum Freed ser grosso com Laxus e, menos ainda o loiro ficar quieto depois de uma provocação dessas.

Com a chegada da noite a caminhada ficava cada vez mais difícil. Todos acabaram concordando em parar para poderem descansar. Estavam sem equipamento para acampar mas, não havia como continuar pois o sono já os vencia àquela altura.

Ever e Biswout se acomodaram como puderam, pois era difícil conseguir dormir naquele frio com a moça reclamando o tempo todo que estava com muito frio, e, toda vez que Biswout tentava abraçá-la para espantar seu frio, ela surtava dizendo que se Elfman soubesse disso mostraria toda a sua “ombridade” a ele. Depois de muita briga acabaram dormindo totalmente embolados, embora aquilo parecesse mais uma guerra do que um casal.

Laxus e Freed, porém, ainda permaneciam acordados.

Ambos observavam sonolentos a pequena fogueira começar a se apagar lentamente. Uma cruel brisa gelada soprava as chamas parecendo insistir em tentar apagá-la. Uma vez ou outra os dois se olhavam discretamente, mesmo assim sabiam que ali havia a vontade de estarem juntos. Mas Freed sabia que Laxus jamais deixaria que alguém soubesse o que havia acontecido entre eles aquela noite. Nem mesmo o loiro queria acreditar nisso. Já Laxus tinha certeza de que Freed não largaria do seu pé depois de terem dormido juntos, e seu maior medo era de que alguém descobrisse isso; principalmente seu avô. Morreria de vergonha.

Mas Freed queria acreditar que Laxus sentia algo por ele. Senão como acabaram dormindo juntos daquela vez? Era só Laxus continuar fingindo para todos não é? Mas isso não o incluía. O jovem de cabelos esverdeados caminhou até a pequena fogueira e chutou um monte de terra sobre ela apagando-a.

– Ei o que pensa que está fazendo Freed? – Laxus se levantou irritado indo até Freed.

– Isso aqui não vai nos aquecer, idiota! – novamente palavras rudes foram lançadas em direção ao loiro que tremeu de raiva com a ousadia de Freed.

– Pensa que pode falar assim só porque dormiu comigo uma única vez? – Laxus pegou Freed pelo colarinho encarando-o. – Você é patético Freed. Eu deveria ter dormido com a Cana, pelo menos ela esqueceria tudo no dia seguinte e eu não correria o risco de passar vergonha.

– Não se preocupe com isso Laxus, você não corre o mínimo risco de passar vergonha, afinal já viu eu comentar isso com alguém até agora? Nem mesmo eu toquei mais no assunto. A única pessoa que parece incomodada aqui é você.

– Não sou o tipo de pessoa que se abala por pouca coisa.

– Poxa que bom para você porque já eu, pareço me abalar por nada. - Touché!!!


	6. Orgulho ferido.

Depois do ocorrido durante a missão passada, na floresta onde acamparam, Laxus não voltou a falar com Freed.

O clima entre os dois estava péssimo. O problema é que um simples esbarrão entre os dois já era motivo para novas expressões furiosas e olhares ameaçadores, o que deixava tudo ainda mais tenso.

Freed começou a contar a Lucy e a Evergreen que pretendia achar um meio de tentar conversar direito com Laxus.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Makarov apareceu no meio da guilda dizendo que daria uma grande festa para comemorar a abertura dos Testes de Qualificação de Magia. Freed achou muito suspeito que a oportunidade tenha aparecido assim tão rápido, sem contar que Makarov estava a exatamente um metro de distância enquanto ele conversava com as garotas.

Freed sabia que teria que engolir seu orgulho e lutar por Laxus. O loiro jamais admitiria, assim do nada, que poderia sentir alguma coisa por ele. “Talvez mais uma ou duas noites como aquela?” Freed estremeceu em êxtase só de lembrar da noite em que passaram juntos.

Freed saiu do banho todo animado. Colocou uma bela camisa tomando o cuidado de deixar dois ou três botões abertos. Vestiu uma calça marrom, não muito diferente da que costumava usar, e também, vestiu botas pretas e um cinto combinando. Se olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo!

Lembrou do dia em que foram fazer um trabalho em um lugar extremamente quente, e que naquela ocasião, fez um enorme rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo por causa do calor. Percebeu, daquela vez, que Laxus ficou o dia inteiro olhando para ele. Foi quando, já a noite, a Ever veio ao quarto de Freed. Disse que Laxus ficou o tempo todo perguntando a ela, se não achava melhor que eu usasse o cabelo daquele jeito.

Pegou um elástico e começou a prender os cabelos em um lindo rabo-de-cavalo, igual ao daquela vez, só que agora, bem mais caprichado.

Escutou a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Correu para o banheiro e se trancou lá. Enquanto se arrumava, acabou se esquecendo que dividia o quarto com Laxus. Ouviu o loiro entrar e parar em frente a porta do banheiro.

— Laxus… - o simples fato de o chamar fez sua garganta doer; sentiu seu orgulho sendo dilacerado. - vai usar o banheiro?

— Não! Eu sou homem, não preciso depilar as pernas ou ficar imerso em óleo perfumado; fique à vontade!

Laxus saiu batendo a porta com força. Freed sentiu uma raiva imensa pelas grosserias desferidas pelo loiro, mas, por outro lado, ficou aliviado, pois achou que sua pergunta fosse ser ignorada.

Bem, então o primeiro passo já tinha dado, antes do que esperava. Falar com Laxus. Mesmo que tenha sido daquela forma rude; mas falou.

Calculou um tempo até que Laxus já estivesse longe o bastante e saiu.

Desceu as escadas, passou pelo salão principal da guilda e foi em direção as mesas. Viu Evergreen acenar exageradamente para ele. Foi seguindo até lá, mas, a presença de Laxus na mesma mesa o fez diminuir consideravelmente o ritmo dos seus passos. O loiro ainda exibia uma expressão carrancuda e seu copo estava cheio. Bem pelo menos não estava bêbado, apesar de que ele ainda fosse mais gentil bêbado.

Quando finalmente chegou perto de todos ali, notou que Laxus imediatamente olhou para seu cabelo preso. Laxus realmente parecia gostar daquele penteado em Freed. Mas quanto percebeu que era observado pelo rapaz fechou a cara e olhou na direção oposta. Freed também ignorou o mal humor do outro e se sentou bem ao seu lado.

Na mesa estavam Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Biswout, Elfman, Lisana e Mirajane que estava em pé ao lado da irmã. Torceu o nariz ao ver a albina com alma de demônio ali. Sabia que a moça tinha uma quedinha por Laxus, e, por mais doloroso e cruel que fosse, tinha que admitir que o loiro parecia ter algum interesse nela também. Freed observava com nojo a albina colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha toda vez que o loiro olhava em sua direção. O que o consolava é que o mau humor de Laxus estava a mil naquela noite, e nem mesmo aquela bitch oferecida parecia conseguir prender sua atenção.

— Né, Laxus… - a albina finalmente se dirigiu a Laxus, para o desgosto e desespero de Freed – você está muito fechado hoje.

“Como assim hoje?” Freed se pegou pensando, provavelmente deveria tapar os ouvidos ou iria acabar depenando aquelazinha.

— É que aqui tá muito chato! - o loiro respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar na direção da moça.

“Claro que tá muito chato aqui, você está atrapalhando a festa songamonga.” Freed novamente estava dando as respostas exatas a conversa dos dois.

— Não tem nada de interessante aqui! - Laxus olhou para o copo de cerveja e deu um gole.

Patada!!!

O problema é que se a patada serviu para Mirajane, serviu para Freed também; pois nada é nada e pronto!

Freed viu a moça se afastar com Lisana que insistiu que a irmã fosse com ela pegar uma bebida. Percebeu que na verdade, a mais nova tentou tirar Mirajane depois da nada agradável tentativa de dialogar com Laxus. Olhou para o lado e viu Evergreen agarrada a Elfman, nem dava mais para saber quem era quem ali; parecia só um amontoado de carne. Na outra ponta da mesa Biswout chegava a babar de tanto que havia bebido. Essa seria a sua melhor chance.

— Laxus! - chamou o loiro o mais baixo que pode. – Preciso falar com você.

— Pode falar. – Laxus nem mesmo olhou para ele.

— Não aqui, vou te esperar lá fora.

E dizendo isso, saiu pelo grande portão do salão principal sendo seguido pelo olhar desconfiado do loiro.

Freed sentou-se bem de frente para o portão da guilda e esperou. Esperou. Esperou e esperou. Nenhum sinal de Laxus durante toda a noite. Quando finalmente percebeu o quanto estava sendo patético se levantou e voltou para dentro do salão.

A guilda estava totalmente vazia. Todos já tinham se recolhido. Mirajane que sempre ficava limpando tudo depois também não estava lá. Em seu lugar, Makarov guardava o último copo.

— Freed? Ainda está aqui? Esperando alguém?

— Não senhor, já ia me recolher, boa noite. - Freed se amaldiçoou por sua voz passar tanta dor.

— Freed… - Makarov o chamou com um tom doce, mas não menos sério. - Se recomponha, eu sei que você é mais confiante que isso.

Freed não entendeu o que exatamente Makarov quis dizer, mas realmente, tinha que se recompor.

Quando começou a subir as escadas deu de cara com Mirajane descendo-as saltitante.

— Boa noite Freed, até amanhã!

Ele sorriu e deu um “boa noite” seco e continuou.

Chegando no topo da escadaria encontrou Laxus indo na direção oposta a sua, apressado.

— Laxus…

— Ah, boa noite Freed! - o loiro foi seco e começou a descer as escadas.

— Laxus eu fiquei te esperando por um tempão lá fora, acho que você nem me viu, eu estava…

Laxus parou no segundo degrau e olhou diretamente para Freed pela primeira vez desde que voltaram da missão.

— Eu sei eu vi você lá fora.

— Então porque você não foi…

— Eu tinha outro compromisso! - lá embaixo na escada Mirajane gritou um “rápido Laxus” - Ou melhor, ainda tenho.

O loiro se afastou e continuou a descer as escadas deixando Freed ali parado, sentindo mais uma vez seu orgulho sendo destroçado; assim como seu coração.


	7. Surpresa!!

Freed passou boa parte da noite acordado. Alternava em contemplar a rua deserta, pela janela, a espera de algum sinal do loiro, e olhar a cama vazia ainda feita, bem ao lado da sua. Não conseguia mais nem mesmo chorar, longe disso. As vezes, chegava a rir, só de pensar no quão estúpido era.

Foi até a cama de Laxus e se deitou lá. Ficou um tempo acariciando os lençóis antes de cair no sono.

Acordou com um cheiro enjoativo de perfume por todo o quarto.

Seu estômago embrulhou. Não pela essência, que, apesar de doce, não se tratava exatamente daqueles perfumes baratos de beira de esquina. O que o deixou mal era o fato do cheiro ser familiar; desagradavelmente familiar.

Era o perfume favorito de Mirajane.

Escutou o som do chuveiro ligado. Olhou em volta e viu sua cama toda revirada. Era como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali. Freed franziu o cenho desconfiado. Laxus não era lá de causar tamanha desordem. Então só havia um motivo óbvio para isso; o maldito estava bêbado.

Levantou tremendo de raiva e mágoa. Olhou seu relógio. 03H17 da madrugada. Estranhou também o fato do loiro voltar aquele horário, porque, geralmente, só aparecia no outro dia, quase na hora do almoço. Lembrou que havia trancado a porta, então como não ouviu o outro entrar? Laxus costumava ser impaciente com a fechadura, que exigia certa delicadeza para ser aberta; coisa que, definitivamente, Laxus não possuía.

Se aproximou da porta do banheiro, percebendo que ela estava levemente encostada.

Entrou empurrando a porta para anunciar a sua presença ali.

— Sou eu. - Freed até tentou colocar toda sua raiva em cada letra, mas sua voz saiu tão cansada e sonolenta, que acabou não atingindo seu propósito de intimidar o outro.

A porta do box que também estava um pouco aberta, foi fechada com rapidez.

Freed riu. Desde quando Laxus se comportava de forma tão inibida assim?

— Relaxa, eu não vou até ai.

Freed se sentou no chão próximo ao box. Ali dentro, o cheiro do perfume era ainda mais forte. Sentiu uma pontada de amargura e desespero só de imaginar como Laxus conseguia cheirar mais a Mirajane do que a bebida. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso.

— Mirajane? - a voz de Freed quase engasgou. – Confesso que estou surpreso, não esperava, sabe. Até cheguei a desconfiar, mas agora estou realmente surpreso. - o rapaz respirou fundo tentando conter uma vontade imensa de chorar, como Laxus pode? Logo a albina, de quem ele morria de ciúmes. – Eu sei que eu não devia dizer essas coisas, principalmente agora, mas, acho que não tem problema. - respirou mais uma vez, desta vez com um pouco mais de confiança. – Eu gosto de você. Eu sei que para você isso pode até não significar nada, mas eu realmente gosto de você; há muito tempo. - agora voz do rapaz começava a falhar. – Eu só queria que você me aceitasse, de uma vez por todas. Pare de ficar se preocupando com os outros, se preocupe apenas com a gente; e me deixe te amar.

Freed saiu dali sem esperar por uma resposta, pois sabia perfeitamente que ela não viria. Voltou ao quarto mas desta vez se jogou em sua cama se sentindo ridículo pelas coisas tão clichês que disse ao loiro.

Escutou o chuveiro sendo desligado, e logo depois, a porta do banheiro se abrindo. Virou-se para a portado quarto, evitando ter que encarar Laxus depois de tudo que falou a ele.

Sentiu sua cama balançar levemente, mas, antes que pudesse sorrir de felicidade por achar que Laxus, iria novamente procurá-lo para uma outra maravilhosa noite de amor, gelou de pânico, ao sentir dois imensos “montes” se esmagarem em suas costas.

— Eu deixo, Freed… você me amar. - Foram as palavras da albina antes dela puxar seu rosto beijando-o com urgência.

A porta se abriu com estrondo enquanto Laxus xingava a fechadura, ainda distraído com a porta levemente danificada.

— Droga! Minha chave sumiu, e essa merda dessa porta nã…

O loiro parou no meio da frase, derrubando no chão, uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, ao ver a garota totalmente nua em cima de Freed, que ficou mais verde que seus próprios cabelos, desmaiando em seguida, ainda nos braços da garota.


End file.
